1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device having an adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disk drives are widely used in servers for data storage. Generally, if a hard disk drive is required to be inserted into or pulled out from a server, the server should be shut down firstly to prevent the hard disk drive from being damaged. Then after such shutdown, the hard disk drive is inserted into or pulled from the server. When this method is used to exchange the hard disk drive for another one, the method is called a cold-swap method. The reasons for using the cold-swap method are, firstly, that at the moment when the hard disk drive is pulled from the server, the magnetic head of the hard disk drive cannot be timely returned to its original position due to the power supply being suddenly cut off. This causes malfunction of the hard disk drive. In addition, at the moment when the replacement hard disk drive is inserted into the server, an instant current pulse is produced and may cause damage to the electronic elements of the hard disk drive.
However, since the server often needs to work continuously in order to maintain data exchange with other electronic devices, shutting down the server is undesirable.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the limitations described above.